Wedding woes
by Alcoholic
Summary: Plot summary: cooper forgets his first anniversary and tries to apologise to Heather showing a completely sweet and tender side to him she never saw before. One shot.CPOV


** Wedding woes**

**Plot summary: cooper forgets his first anniversary and tries to apologise to Heather showing a completely sweet and tender side to him she never saw before. **

**This ** **was just something** **random I wrote because I'm completely free not to mention bored after my story is inspired by my dad who forgot his anniversary and my mom was really mad at him.**

**Enjoy reading.**

What was a man's biggest sin? What was the one thing he could do to make his wife mad at him? So mad that for two weeks the said man was not allowed in his own bedroom. So livid that he got a cold glance during breakfast (along with cold cereal). If you are still haven't figured it out then this unforgivable and heinous crimeof forgettinghis first wedding anniversary. Really I didn't intend to do it, but quiet simply it had slipped out of my mind on the very day. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to so is the worst kind of suffering.

Now as repentance I had been deprived of all kinds of things including my comfy bed and our usual nightly activities. Even the kids had taken their mothers side on this. Not that I blamed them but since I was running out of options, I had resorted to my last option. Bribery. So here we were spending a Saturday in pizza hut.

"Now I did as you both said. Shouldn't you both keep your side of the bargain", I ask after the third slice is swallowed.

"Dad you shouldn't have forgotten it in the first place", is the somewhat flippant observation of my six year old son.

"Mom is really mad, dad.", Emily remarks. Although I had come to know about the existence of my kids for over a year but it still thrilled me to be addressed as dad. What people say is totally true, we come into this world from our parents but we inherit it from our children.

"Profound remark both of you, but could you tell me something I don't already know. I'm kind of fraught here" They both exchange glances at this.

"I think we should help. He really looks sorry and plus he got us pizza. Mom never does",Jay says loudly enough for me to hear , although it was meant as a whisper to his sister.

"If mom finds out we are grounded for life.", Emily ever the sensible replies.

"Stop being such a goody two shoes for once Em", Jay complains.

"I will if you stop being so stupid" Emily says sticking out her tongue at him.

"Can we not deviate from the topic please" , I intervene before this turns into a fight. "Can I count you guys in or what?"

"I am so in", jay says enthusiastically.

"Em?"

She sighs. "Me too"

"Okay let's go home before I get strike two for getting home late."

"Will she make you sleep in the bathroom then dad?"

I shudder at that."Let's hurry up"

* * *

><p>"Jack, Emily why aren't you eating dinner?" Heather asks.<p>

"We're not hungry", both of them reply at the same time. The twins do that sometimes to annoy their mother and just as always it does the trick today.

"What 'bout you?" she asks me. I look up startled. This was the first time she had addressed me directly in two weeks.

"Um ditto?"Whether I had degraded myself further I could not tell. I remember warily what Jay had said about the bathroom bit.

"Great, simply great" she mutters. "Might as well eat it myself or feed it to the animals who remember me better than some people". The last bit was obviously a jibe at me.

"Don't worry dad. We've come up with the best master plan ever", Emily assures me as soon as Heather is out of earshot."Well not us exactly. We took a little outside help."

"Who?", I ask warily

"Aunt Tania", she says.

"You told them?"

"We had to. We're just six dad. Aunt Tania said you must be really desperate. "

So I was. "Let's just hope it works.", I sigh. "What is the plan by the way?"

"Any one for desert?", Heather calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah", I say.

"Me too "

"Me three.", Emily calls and adds to me "Later "

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone", Logan greets us at the door enthusiastically "So glad you could make it"<p>

"Logan let them come in first" Jordan calls from inside.

"Oh sorry, c'mon in", he says sheepishly and unable to contain himself any longer he goes on to explain the kids about his new hot wheels that daddy bought him as soon as we're inside. Jay and Emily dash off not before saying in an undertone "Good luck. Let us know how it goes". Heather looks at us curiously but since she's not talking to me doesn't ask me which she would have wriggled out of me otherwise. And boy does she know how to get out information. When she really tries she can charm anyone and me, I'm a piece of cake coz I just melt like butter kept on a hot stove. Right now she chooses it to ignore it with a simple raise of her eyebrows.

"Hey Jordan, hey Tania.", Heather greets as soon as we're in the living room.

"Heather", Tania exclaims "Haven't seen you guys in months. It's so good to see you guys."

"You too"

"C'mon let's leave the guys alone and go to my room. We have so much to catch up on"

"Tell me Cooper, how is it that you always manage to screw up things with Heather?" Jordan asks me as soon as they leave the room. "First anniversary really? Have you ever heard of things called cell phone reminders?"

I glare at him. "My battery was fried and for your information it was just a small slip."

"Well not according to Heather apparently, since she fried you instead." He says not laughing quietly "Its good that the mighty Cooper Cartwright finally found his match."

I glare at him some more at that. "Are you trying to help me or what?"

"That's what I've been seen to be doing for a while now." he says totally nonchalant at my annoyance. In fact he seemed to be completely enjoying himself.

"I still don't know what the plan is you know", I say.

"The less you know the better. Tania's words not mine", he says. "Don't worry trust Tania. She says everything will be back to normal although she says if it happens again next year she's totally going to charge you."

"It's not going to happen next year, okay?", I say hotly.

"That will be the others", Jordan says on hearing the doorbell and goes to open the door

"Others?" I ask uncertainly. Wasn't it enough that these two knew about it. I didn't want the entire world knowing it."How many others?"

"Just a few. Don't worry", Jordan assures me sensing my unease "It's all part of the plan. You'll see."

A few people turns out to be more than twenty people, including my mom and dad. Now I would say that after seeing them after such a long time I was really happy, but it so happens I wansnt. Especially since dad would fling insulting insinuations towards Heather all throughout dinner wasn't exactly earning me any brownie points from my already sour wife. To cut long story short dinner was a complete disaster leaving my wife morose. What Jordan was doing inviting them completely beats me. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better the God's proved me wrong. This was just the trailer the real picture was about to start. So when Jordan gets up to open the door to welcome the latecomer, I sat unfazed.

But I was anything but unfazed when I see who was following behind Jordan. I nearly choke in my glass of water which alerts the everyone to the arrival of the newcomer.

"Bella my dear!" my dad exclaims. "How good to see you"

Now here I should tell people that I dated Bella during collage and she was the only girl I was ever serious about. Back then she was my senior and I was so flattered that she had said yes to me, a fresher that I had been on the moon. She was all that a collage stud dreamed of- popular, pretty, and confident and most importantly an easy lay. I wasn't the only one infatuated as my dad had developed an instinctive liking of her. Not because of the above reasons but because she came from old money. When I finally came to my senses and ditched her, my dad was so mad. This was one of the bones of discontentment between us (The other being me refusing to join easy street).

""Grant", Bella replies in her usual snotty but completely poised voice. This should give an idea on their level of intimacy because no one- except my mom- addresses him by his Christian name. "Such a pleasant surprise. Jordan failed to mention the guest list was so big."

Since I didn't keep any secrets from Heather she knew all this. I turn around to gauge her reaction but she seemed to be determinedly staring at her plate.

"Its nice to see you Cooper ", she says. I notice that her hair seems to be completely in place as if every strand was frozen in place and as always she was in perfect shape. I liked girls with messy hair and was a huge fan my wife's sex headed look. To me Bella looked just presumptuous and superficial but to others she might have been fetching considering the appreciative glances she was getting.

"Isabella", I say as coldly as possible.

"So Bella", my dad addresses her after giving me a disapproving look "What have been up to. It's been ages since we last saw you"

"I've started a fashion line in my name" she says to him although she seemed to be looking me "And I plan to expand this year, you know to perfumes, jewellery and the likes"

"Why I always knew you were a talented creature. Just because some people did not notice does not mean the rest of us are also blind too my dear", dad says. My mom gives him a critical look. After my marriage to Heather she had come to find out what a great girl Heather was.

He ignores mom and goes on for God knows how long because I zoned out. But I do catch a snippet at the which was meant as a whisper but totally audible so that the rest of us can hear

"You know things seemed to be really going downhill after he left you, Bella dear. And now he's sunk so low that he married a nobody. Shame he lef-"

This leaves me really fuming "That's enough", I say in my most commanding voice.

"I beg your pardon?" 'Grant' says.

"isn't it enough that you're insulting me that you had to drag my wife into this as well."

"You're wife", he scoffs."You left Bella for her" he adds in the most scathing voice.

"I said that's enough", I thunder "You can say anything you want about me but if you dare to slight Heather one more time I swear to God I'll forget that you're my father."

"You seem to be doing that for a long time Cooper. But go ahead. Yell at me in front of all these people for _this girl_"

"She's not some girl ", I snap "She is my wife. She is the most kind hearted, smart and hard working girl. You have no right to insult her because of your inane prejudices. Unlike some people she is completely honest and doesn't pretend to be anybody else just to please others. She's not a fake like you're precious 'Bella' .She is someone you can't even compare to because she's unique in everything. She doesn't need her daddy's funding to be someone in life. And I love her more than anything else in this world even if I forget our anniversary-", I direct this last line towards the girl in question "-or behave as a complete ass disregarding her feelings, I value her most in my life. She's the best thing that ever happened in my life and my life would be incomplete without her. Just as the world would be without the sun, dull and bleak. But I could go on forever and ever and you still won't recognize her worth, so I see no point in continuing." Dad seemed to be stunned at my outburst and so does the others. Jordan looks impressed and Heather, well I wasn't exactly sure how she felt. I sigh and leave the bemused room.

I'm standing alone on the terrace when I feel a pair of familiar arms around me. I don't even have to turn to see who it is and I enclose her hands in mine.

"Oh, young Lochinvar is come out of the West, through all the wide Border his steed was the best. So faithful in love, and so dauntless in war, there never was a knight like the young

Lochinvar For a laggard in love, and a dastard in war, was to wed the fair Ellen of brave Lochinvar.", she murmurs softly.

"Are you still mad at me?", I ask.

"How can that be my sweet Lochinvar? You seemed to have swept Ellen off her feet saving her virtue in front of all the people", she says sighing. "In moments like these you remind why I fell in love with you. I was really angry at you for forgetting but I should have known better. I should have been so harsh on you. Forgive me?"

I turn around to face her taking her face in my hands. "Heather you have nothing to apologize for. I am an ass and I might continue to be in the intermediate future. But know and remember this that I love you and will continue doing that till my last breath"

"I know", she smiles softly. "Should have remembered I married an old man who can't be expected to remember things in his old age". I laugh quietly to myself. I forget funny in my list.

"Are we done here?", I ask "Shouldn't we leave already?"

"You read my mind, Mr. Cartwright ", she says.

"Well your fairly predictable Mrs. Cartwright ", I resort.

"Hmmm… I'll go get the kids and we're ready to go.",she says turning around to go.

I grab her hands. "Just one more thing before you go."

"Yea-" I grab her for a kiss which goes on longer than I intented.

"I love you"

"The feeling is mutual."

"Hold on-" I call when she reaches the terrace door "Just one more question. You will let me sleep on the bed tonight, right?" She simply laughs as she walks out.

** THE END **

**So how was it? Please review**.


End file.
